


Elysium

by Mother_North



Series: Enchantment [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 15DaysChallenge, Camaraderie, Dreams, Emotional, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mysterious, Non-Explicit, Platonic Cuddling, Supernatural Elements, elements of twincest, jump personifications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/pseuds/Mother_North
Summary: Yuzuru falls asleep after a two-hour session of intense visualization of various jumps and he has a peculiar dream...





	Elysium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whosays_penultimate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosays_penultimate/gifts).



> Written for a 15DaysChallenge with the topic “Dreams”.
> 
> Elysium – in Greek Mythology it is the place at the ends of the earth to which certain favoured heroes were conveyed by the gods after death; a place or state of perfect happiness.
> 
> Hey, whosays_penultimate, I think I owe you a gift for your awesome and often daring writing^^
> 
> RPF disclaimer: this is a work of fiction and it is not meant to offend anyone. It is a product of author’s imagination only. All thoughts, actions and emotions described below have nothing to do with reality.

*

 

Sun is beating down hard at the top of his head and Yuzuru can sense a drop of perspiration sliding down the back of his neck. It is a sweltering day and the clear sky is so bright it is almost blinding. The colors seem enhanced – the greenness is _greener_ , the blueness is _bluer_ and the tapestry of tiny violet and yellow flowers scattered beneath his feet amazes with its whimsical pallete.

Yuzuru is completely nude and it feels natural in the wilds. Golden rays are kissing his naked skin, light breeze bringing exquisite fragrances of honeysuckle and jasmine to tease his alert senses. His limbs are pleasantly leaden, as if tired after a day of intense walking through dense grass, all movements hazy and slow. Grass-blades are tickling his loins, licking soles of his bare feet and his whole being is brimming with a barely contained anticipatory thrill.

He can’t find a rational explanation, can’t figure out what exactly he is supposed to be doing in this strange place of perfect harmony and dreamlike beauty, where everything seems wrapped in a surrealistic daze of daytime slumber.

Yuzuru knows he is asleep, yet he is fully aware of the fact that he is dreaming. It is both weird and intriguing. His thinking process is slowing down, thoughts flowing lazily and he can’t single out a word or a sentence – too lost in a stream of consciousness, all too blurry and diffusing. He lets it carry him further, taking a step after a step deeper into the wilderness, as he is walking to a deafening accompaniment of his own rushing blood and ceaseless shrill of the cicadas.

Suddenly Yuzuru’s eyes catch a pair of gigantic cypresses in the distance towering above the surroundings like two solemn sentinels. Yuzuru knows his way lays there and there is an air of mystery around the tall trees that makes him quicken his pace.

Yet soon Yuzuru stops dead in his tracks.

_He sees a stranger and a tree swing._

The young man has Yuzuru’s delicate features and he is swaying recklessly hard. Yuzuru senses his intense gaze burning thorough him and his skin starts to tingle; the stranger’s raven hair is decorated with a single blood-red garden poppy and his _beautiful_ lips match it in their color.

His vibrant smile is beckoning Yuzuru to come closer.

Yuzuru realizes the mysterious stranger looks like a splitting image of his a bit younger self with his unblemished skin and cute cheeks and innocent boyish charms. He notices that _his twin_ is wearing his traditional neckless too, his swan-like neck exposed as there is nothing to cover his body except for an intricate gown with a deep cut, made of black and violet feathers.

‘I was waiting for you,’ his voice is softer than the evening summer breeze as he is speaking to Yuzuru.

‘Do not be afraid, I implore you! Don’t you recognize me? I am the one who has never let you down – your reliable ally since the earliest days.’

The mysterious creature launches himself into a textbook perfect quad toeloop and Yuzuru bursts with an easy and a heartfelt laughter, a sudden realization hitting him.

‘Quad Toe!’

The old friend of his nods enthusiastically.

‘At last! I have no idea why it took you so long to guess who I am! Although, you need to go immediately, you need to hurry up, my sweet Yuzu! There are others already waiting for you! Let your instinct show you the way! Listen to your heart and move in tune with your soul! GO!’

Yuzuru opens his mouth to ask a question, blinking confusedly, yet _the_ Quad Toe vanishes into thin air in no time, the tree swing suddenly swaying empty and deserted. Yuzuru traces its varnished surface gingerly before going on his way.

 

*

 

Yuzuru reaches a grassy glade, wood-lilies and king fern decorating the ground. There is a powerful pull to lie down and he can’t find it in him to resist it, the idea of closing his eyelids and getting lost for a while in a peaceful sleep on a herbal bedding is simply too alluring.

_Is there even a possibility to fall asleep while already sleeping?_

The moment Yuzuru shuts his eyes he can sense someone’s distinct presence at his side. He turns his head to his right abruptly, his bewildered stare meeting that of the pair of bewitching eyes exactly like his. They are piercing through him like sharp needles and the thin line of his twin’s pale lips is curving in a condescending manner.

Yuzuru takes a shaky breath as the stranger with ( _yet again_ ) his own appearance grabs his fragile wrist, long fingers digging into his skin not too tenderly.

‘Quad Sal,’ he hisses out, a hidden menace in his voice palpable.

Yuzuru smirks, making a bold attempt to free his hand. There is no way he would be afraid of the damned _salchow_. He owns the jump. He has tamed it a long time ago. Yes, he indeed does struggle with it at times but he considers it to be one of his major weapons.

‘Let me go,’ Yuzuru’s tone leaves no space for any objections and he senses the grasp of the long fingers around his wrist gradually weaken.

The Quad Sal furrowed his brow, as stubbornness was one if his major qualities after all. Yuzuru thought it to be especially endearing among other things. Lowering his gaze, he noticed his old acquaintance was dressed in a crimson silky garment with a flashy cross made of white rhinestones on his brass breastplate – his attire being simultaneously extravagant and eye-catching.

Yuzuru cleared his throat before speaking with intent.

‘You belong to me and you have to _serve_ _me well_ from now on…Promise that you’ll behave!’

The Quad Sal averted his eyes, his arm falling at his side seemingly devoid of any strength. Yuzuru cupped his heart-shaped beautiful face with his palms, touching his high forehead with his lips in a chaste kiss.

‘I’ll never leave you like **_he_** did…I swear!’

The Quad Sal shivered almost imperceptibly, relaxing in Yuzuru’s firm embrace. They were lying among flowers cuddling in each other’s arms till the horizon turned into liquid gold as it was growing dusk.

 

*

 

When Yuzuru opened his eyes again he was already left on his own; the first stars were twinkling merrily at him from above. The air was fresh and sweet and he was drinking it full-lung with each inhale. Somewhere a nightingale began singing and Yuzuru decided to follow its enticing call, his steps taking him in its direction.

Quite soon Yuzuru found himself in a birch grove, surrounded by silver trunks and thin branches. The place was silent, except for the single bird’s wistful singing. There was no wind, the stillness being unsettling and eerie. Out of the corner of the eye Yuzuru caught a _movement_ ; something was hiding behind the birch tree right to his left – a barely distinguishable silhouette of a slender figure, flashes of purple fabric and naked skin.

‘Will you show yourself, please?  I’ve come with peace!’ His voice sounded subdued, seemingly lost in the swiftly darkening twilight.

Air caught in Yuzuru’s throat as he was waiting for a mysterious apparition to appear, a minute after a minute dragging slowly. He had to learn how to breathe again once the _Quad Loop_ finally showed himself in front of Yuzuru’s bewildered gaze – his twin’s impeccable black hair slicked back, as he was dressed only into a pair of sinfully skin-tight pants of purple, his chiseled torso proudly on display.

‘You’ve called me, my precious Yuzu..? I am afraid you have to catch me first before we can talk _properly_!’

In the next hour or so Yuzuru was chasing his headstrong nemesis through the woodland scenery, before catching him at long last, his lungs burning and legs shaky from exhaustion. Wrestling the insolent youth to the ground, Yuzuru ended on top of him, securing the Quad Loop’s wrists above his thrashing head. In the silver moonlight Yuzuru saw his sharp features contort in indignation and wild desire.

‘You are _mine_! Don’t you dare opposing me!’

Yuzuru claimed his mouth in a searing kiss of sheer want and dominance, letting his tongue taste and conquer. An intoxicating rush of excitement made his lips tremble when he had to withdraw due to the lack of oxygen. Yuzuru let go of his captive at once, his skin pleasantly tingling with forbidden longing. They were staring at each other in the darkness for a long time, both breathless and shaken.

‘I’ve always wanted you,’ the Quad Loop whispered, touching his bruised lips as if in a disbelief.

‘You have me and I have you. Pledge me your loyalty.’

The Quad Loop lowered his proud head in utter defeat.

‘I swear! Just give me one more kiss…’

Their swollen lips met one last time before Yuzuru disappeared into the night.

 

*

Yuzuru sat on his haunches next to a quietly murmuring creek. The night around was in full bloom like an exotic flower, its charms intoxicating as its wrapped him in its impenetrable velvety shroud. He washed his flushed face with cool water, taking a deep breath.

All of a sudden, Yuzuru heard the sound of somebody’s weeping. The youthful lad was sitting on the opposite bank of the creek with a forlorn look on his deathly pale face. He had a _laurel wreath_ on and his jet-black hair was streaming loosely past his shoulders. Yuzuru recognized the poutiness of his sensual lips and his mournful air as the exact reflection of his own, as one more enigmatic _doppelganger_ was awaiting him in this enchanted Garden of Hesperides.

Yuzuru couldn’t take his eyes off the young man, his chest going tight and heavy as a wave of pity for the mourning one washed over him.

‘Hey, there…Can you hear me?’

The Quad Lutz’s expressionless countenance had no visible trace of emotion, his hollow cheeks glistening with recently spilt tears, which made Yuzuru want to brush them away as soon as possible.

‘I am begging you to _forgive_ me,’ the youth’s ashen lips whispered in despair and the next moment Yuzuru had his arms wrapped around his shivering fragile form ( _his movements being apparently as quick as his thoughts_ ).

The Quad Lutz was clutching at Yuzuru as if in fear, hot tears tickling the sensitive skin of Yuzuru’s naked collarbone.

‘Shh…It’ll be fine. We’ll make it through somehow. We’ll find a way and you’ll be at my side again! I know you have always loved me, my precious poor friend. I’ve wanted to possess you for so long and you’ve succumbed to me only once…’

‘I’ve _hurt_ you,’ the Quad Lutz began to quake like an aspen leaf against Yuzuru.

‘No, you are wrong! You’ve only made me _stronger_.’

His lips tasted bitter and the kiss they shared was a mix of poignant sorrow and irrational hope for the better.

‘We’ll see each other soon. You and I – together against all others and as strong as ever,’ Yuzuru smiled at the Quad Lutz, wanting the fiery conviction in his voice reach the very depths of his fatal friend’s sullen soul.

Obscure eyes met Yuzuru’s gaze steadily, a tiny flicker of relief warming his heart in and out.

The Quad Lutz kneeled in front of Yuzuru to lay a reverent kiss on his right ankle before he turned to leave.

 

*

Yuzuru continued his way through the dreamlike lands with the first rays of the dawn, drops of morning dew decorating his calves, his tread feathery. Silvery night haze was slowly dispersing as the sun was rising lazily over the eastern horizon.

Suddenly Yuzuru saw a lonely dark figure sitting on a tree stump; the stranger was wrapped in a great black cloak from head to toe, hood hiding his features in dense shadow. Intrigued, Yuzuru decided to approach the figure, stopping hesitantly several steps away from the reclining form.

For some time he was simply staring silently, waiting for a sign or a gesture.

Finally, the mysterious manlike creature took off its hood and Yuzuru gasped.

The stranger’s face still remained blurry, features vague and distorted; with a gut feeling Yuzuru somehow managed to recognize yet another version of _himself_.

‘I am Quad Flip and we have barely seen each other before,’ hissed the unfriendly-looking twin of his.

Yuzuru sensed a distinct cold shiver running down his spine. He was _so eager_ to learn more of this unfamiliar creature immediately that he couldn’t waste such precious opportunity presenting itself. Without thinking, he reached out for the creature’s robe sleeve yet his fingers grasped nothing but thin air.

‘You’ll know me when time comes. Be patient, Yuzuru… I am on your side and you can count on me if you work hard enough in the future. I give you my word. I’ll be at your complete disposal… if the _ice deities_ decide so, of course.’

The Quad Flip gestured Yuzuru to move on and he did as he was told, after casting a final glance at the jump he had yet to land one day. The incomparable thrill of a new challenge in sight made him stride somewhat quicker, grasses and flowers bowing down to his aura of confidence and iron will.

 

*

 

Silver-bell laughter is ringing in Yuzuru’s ears. It is pure and youthful and full of life; it makes Yuzuru practically run towards its source which he finds in no time in the forest clearing nearby.

The willowy _boy_ with a ‘mushroom’ haircut is beaming at him, his slanted eyes shining brightly. Yuzuru recognizes his younger self immediately as he smiles at the adorable child in return. He doesn’t have time to utter a syllable before another figure appears behind the boy’s back, putting its hands in a patronizing way over the child’s shoulders.

Yuzuru knows the person in front of his eyes like the back of his hand – his long-time and devoted ally, his most loyal friend – The Triple Axel.

They embrace each other with a heartfelt vigor.

Yuzuru ruffles the dark silky hair of the boy-child trapped between their bodies affectionately, as he is looking at the two of them with lively curiosity.

‘Will you introduce us?’ Yuzuru asks.

The Triple Axel smirks, his dark eyes gleaming with a sparkle of mischief.

‘Yuzuru, meet the legendary _Quad Axel!_ He is still a boy but he’ll grow fast…Oh, I can assure you of that!’

 

*

 

The Triple Axel’s wink is the last thing Yuzuru remembers before waking up, his heart thumping violently inside his heaving chest.

His desire to win and conquer, perfecting his skills even further has never been stronger.

_Alea iacta est_ _._

  

*

**Author's Note:**

> *Alea iacta est ("The die is cast") is a variation of a Latin phrase attributed by Suetonius to Julius Caesar.


End file.
